dreamworks_dragonsfandomcom-20200216-history
We Are Family (Part 1)
We Are Family Part I is the 19th episode of Dragons: Riders of Berk. Plot "Vikings have a strong sense of community. It's important for us to be a part of a family and to celebrate that connection." The Island is celebrating Bork Week, which celebrates Gobber's ancestor Bork the Bold. Gobber finishes carving a statue of Bork and joins Bucket and Mulch agreeing that it's the best week of the year and right up there with Stump Day, clanging their prosthetics together. Mildew walks up, longing for the traditional conflict between Vikings and dragons to return. Gobber replies that things have changed for the better and that Mildew should get used to it. Mildew then inquires about Bork's archive and his dragon-gutting dagger, which Gobber responds will be on display in the Great Hall the next day. Outside the village, Hiccup and the Dragon Academy students are practicing dragon calls in order to summon dragons. Hiccup summons Toothless, Fishlegs first summons Meatlug, then a herd of Gronckles, then Astrid summons a flock of Nadders. Tuffnutt asks why they need to practice dragon calls to which Hiccup responds with two reasons: to reunite the dragon with its rider when separated and Stoick wants the trainers to do a dragon air show for Bork Week. Ruffnutt asks why they celebrate a dragon killer to which Fishlegs replies that Bork only killed dragons in self-defense and studied and wrote about them, and without Bork there would be no Book of Dragons, with Hiccup adding there would also be no Dragon Academy or dragon air show. Snotlout then asks when they do the dragon air show, who's Toothless going to fly with. Hiccup replies that he is working on it. In Gobber's smithy, Gobber has just dug Bork's archives and dagger out of the upper level. Gobber then slides down the ladder and turns around to find himself face to face with Mildew. Mildew complains that a wheel snapped off his wagon, spilling his cabbage, and is in need of repair. Gobber asks for the wheel to wait for him to get the archives to the Great Hall, only for Mildew to complain about poor customer service. Gobber leaves to retrieve the wheel, leaving Mildew alone with the archives, but not before threatening Mildew to not touch the dagger, or he'll demonstrate how well it works on the old man. Mildew eyes the box suspiciously. Elsewhere in the village, Astrid finds Hiccup, showing her Nadder flock flying in perfect formation. Hiccup then tells Astrid of his latest problem: Toothless is the only known Night Fury in existence; all the other dragons have their flocks or herds, but Toothless has no one. Astrid assures him that aside from having Hiccup, Toothless will be fine and reports that Stoick and Gobber are looking for Hiccup and want to see him in the Great Hall. In the Great Hall, Hiccup approaches a group of older Vikings, with Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout Jorgenson among them. Hiccup assumes its something bad, but Gobber assures him its the complete opposite. Stoick says that as Hiccup knows, Bork Week has begun, the first one since Vikings have made peace with the dragons, and it has been decided that from that moment forward, all things dragon-related, including Bork's archives, shall be entrusted to Hiccup and the Dragon Academy. Gobber then presents his ancestor's archives to Hiccup, stating they are the origin for the Book of Dragons. Stoick states that the archives are a big part of Berk's history, and that Hiccup and the dragons are a big part of Berk's future, and that it's up to Hiccup to take care of both. Later that evening, Hiccup is going through the notes, stumbling across something hidden in the notebook's cover: Notes on the Night Fury. Hiccup is amazed that Bork didn't put any of it in the Book of Dragons. Reading further, Hiccup discovers that Bork discovered an island of Night Furies, which he named the Isle of Night, and decides to find it. The next day, Hiccup and the Academy students are en route to Bork's cave, his last known place of residence, to find the Isle of Night. The teens arrive at the island where the cave is located, where Snotlout challenges Fishlegs to preform the dragon calls of the Changewing and the Thunder Drum. They find the cave, Fishleg's roaring has attracted a wild Thunder Drum. The teens head for the cave, only for the entrance to have disappeared. Hiccup instructs Snotlout and the twins to search for the entrance while he, Astrid, and Fishlegs lure away the Thunder Drum. While searching for the entrance with the twins, Snotlout gets taken hostage by a wild Changewing hiding the entrance. Snotlout calls Hookfang, but then calls him off after the Nightmare nearly hits the Viking with a fire blast. Hiccup enters the cave while Astrid and Fishlegs hold off the Thunder Drum and the twins try to rescue Snotlout from the Changewing. Astrid lures the Tidal class away from Fishlegs while the twins use Barf and Belch to try and use gas and spark to blast Snotlout away from the Changewing, but end up driving the Changewing further away. Inside the cave, Toothless lights a fire, revealing a map to the Isle of Night on the cave ceiling. Hiccup sketches the map in his notebook, only for the Thunder Drum outside to unleash a sonic blast demolishing the cave entrance. The wild Changewing then starts playing with Snotlout with its tail, bouncing him up and down like a yoyo. Snotlout then punches the dragon. Inside the cave, Toothless uses echolocation (a scientific concept unknown to Vikings) to navigate their way out to safety. Hiccup then goes to help Snotlout, who the Changewing is holding close to its stomach, attempting to feed him dragon nip. Toothless then uses a plasma blast to drive away the Changewing, who drops Snotlout. Hiccup instructs Hookfang to catch his rider, the latter stating that that's how to rescue someone. The twins then says everything went exactly as they planned: keep the Changewing busy until Hiccup shows up. After explaining how Toothless found their way out of the cave, Hiccup shares that they found a map to the Isle of Night and the teens return to Berk. Later that evening, while sketching the map to a larger piece of paper, Hiccup learns from Bork's notes that the reason Night Furies are seclusive is because of their hostility to other dragons. Wanting to avoid conflict between the Night Furies and the other Academy dragons, Hiccup sets off alone with Toothless to find the Isle of Night. The next morning, after meeting with the remaining Academy students, Astrid concludes that Hiccup went to the Isle of Night without them. She then goes to Hiccup's house where she meets Stoick, carving a duck out of wood. She explains that she is looking for Hiccup, to which Stoick replies that Hiccup was gone when he woke up. Realizing that Stoick is out of the loop, Astrid says she'll leave a note in his room. As Fishlegs anxiously waits outside, Astrid emerges from Hiccup's house with his notebook, where he originally sketched the map. Arriving to the Isle of Night, Hiccup and Toothless land where Hiccup does a Night Fury dragon call to summon more Night Furies. They hear a response to which Toothless sends out a call. In the distance, another Night Fury emerges from behind a rock. Dismounting, Hiccup encourages Toothless to go meet with it. Toothless goes toward the other dragon, only to arrive at a rock wall. Sensing that something is wrong, Hiccup calls Toothless. The dragon tries to return, but gets his feet tangled in a thrown bola. Hiccup tries to rescue Toothless, but is pinned to the ground by an Outcast, with others subduing the Night Fury in ropes. Alvin then appears as more Outcasts move the other Night Fury, which was actually a realistic dummy, and Savage stands behind him holding a large horn that they used to make Night Fury calls: the whole thing was a trap set by the Outcasts. Alvin then says that after Hiccup trains the Outcast dragons, he'll use them to destroy Berk. Hiccup is baffled at how the Outcasts pulled it off. Back on Berk, Gobber arrives at Mildew's house with his wheel as good as new. But with no response to the door, Gobber breaks in the door, only to find Mildew gone and his house to be completely empty. At the arena as Astrid is saddling Stormfly, Stoick arrives on Thornado and asks if they've seen Hiccup. Recognizing the teens plan to go somewhere, he asks where they're going. Astrid replies that it's a training exercise, but Stoick knowingly asks Fishlegs instead, who can't help spilling the beans. Gobber arrives and reports what happened at Mildew's house and that there's no sign of him anywhere, leaving Stoick with a concerned look on his face. On the Outcast's ship, after the Outcasts have restrained Hiccup and Toothless, Mildew appears, revealing that he worked with the Outcasts to trap Hiccup. Hiccup asks how Mildew could do such a thing to which the old man replies it was all Hiccup's fault. Mildew mocks Hiccup and states that maybe Hiccup will think twice next time about where he places his loyalties, to which Alvin replies there won't be a next time. Alvin then gives the order to raise the sails and head home to Outcast Island. Trivia *The Changewing makes its second appearance in this episode. *It is revealed Night Furies are able to use echolocation. *The title is possibly based off the song ''We Are Family ''by Sister Sledge. *The Thunderdrum that appeared on this episode is the same Thunderdrum in How To Pick Your Dragon. Category:Episodes Category:Riders of Berk